


You can’t leave me in the dark. You have to tell me these things.

by Deriliarch



Series: Prompt list blurbs [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deriliarch/pseuds/Deriliarch
Summary: A collection of short, unrelated prompt fills that different people sent from a prompt list post. Different tones, styles, POV, and relationships feature throughout.--Sirius truly hadn't thought telling Snape was such a big deal. At the time.





	You can’t leave me in the dark. You have to tell me these things.

“You can’t leave me in the dark. You have to tell me these things.”

Sirius had shrugged nonchalantly. It’s not like he had planned it before hand, it had just come out in a fit of annoyance. It wasn’t like it was a scheme he needed James’ help with, why would he have told him earlier? 

“How could you ever think that this was okay?”

Sirius had shrugged uncomfortably. It wasn’t like Snape would follow through with it. He would hear the violent noises and turned back, he figured. Well. Hadn’t figured, he hadn’t really thought about it. But hadn’t thought that it mattered. 

“Do you not understand how dangerous that was?”

Sirius had said nothing. He understood how dangerous it was, sure, in the abstract. This wasn’t a comfortable conversation. 

“Did you honestly not think of how Remus would feel, if you had succeeded?”

Sirius had not. 

“That you used him as a weapon?”

He had not done that.

“No? Then what? Even worse, as a  _joke_?”

Oh.

“I honestly don’t know what to say to you, right now, Sirius.”

Sirius had not known what to say right now, too.

“You need to think about what you’re going to say to Remus when he wakes up.”

Oh.

No.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts I was given are the titles, if you couldn't tell.


End file.
